chivalryfandomcom-20200213-history
Agathian Civil War
The Agathian Civil War was the conflict between the Agatha Knights and Mason Order over the control of the continent of Agatha. Background In 1266, King Alfonso Argon of Agatha embarked on a Crusade to conquer the distant land of Tenosia. Having recently emerged from a war of conquest to unite the Agathian continent itself, the army was in no shape to be fighting again, especially not in the harsh desert climate of Tenosia, which took much time to get used to. The war was especially unpopular among Agathian citizenry, who thought that Argon's conquest was a waste of time when there were more pressing issues to take care of back home. Eventually, King Argon's daring attitude was cut short when he was killed during the fighting. Agatha's forces were scattered, with no leadership to unite them. They were eventually united by Sir Feydrid Kearn, but not before they had completely blown their chances of conquering Tenosia. Malric Terrowin was the General of the Agathian Army. 3 years prior, in 1263, he had formed an elite sub-group within the army called the Mason Order. At first it was supposed to be an exclusive, highly-skilled force trained by Malric himself, but eventually he started to use it for personal gain. After seeing the ineffective leadership of King Argon and his general unpopularity among the Agathian people, Malric gathered the Masons of the army and went home to Agatha. As the majority of the Knights were in Tenosia still, confused and scattered, Malric took over the country with ease. Using the people's negative opinion of the Argon bloodline and the fear of a counter-attack from Tenosia, the Mason Order quickly gained popularity among the populace, especially the peasants. When the Agathian Knights came back from Tenosia, united under Alfonso's nephew Danum Argon, who was the most legitimate heir to the throne, they found that the Masons had taken over their country, and it was up to them to take it back. The Agatha Knights The main opposition to the Masons are the Agatha Knights, or more accurately Agathian Loyalists. The Knights are what remains of Alfonso Argon's army after returning from Tenosia. Though better equipped, with gleaming steel armor and sharpened weapons, their morale is much lower, having returned from a failed crusade which followed a brutal war and now having to reconquer a whole continent. The three main leaders of the Agathians are King Danum Argon, nephew of Alfonso, Feydrid Kearn, military general and ruler of retaken Agathian lands while Danum is fighting, and Sir Finnian Guld, who is the General of the Knights and later the Regent King for a short time between Feydrid being killed and Danum taking the throne. The main colors of the Agathians are blue and gold, the former making up the primary color, the latter being the trim, and with white in their symbolism. The symbol that best represents them would be the Agathian cross, as well as the lion, which are the official heraldry of the Argon family which ruled Agatha before Malric. The Mason Order The Mason Order is made up of revolutionaries, nationalists, peasants and barbarians. Though rooted in exclusivity and elitism, the Masons contain a broad scope of people. They used fearmongering and charisma to gain the support of the populace, and took over the continent while the bulk of Agatha's army is away. The leader of the Masons is Malric Terrowin, distant cousin of the late King Argon and former General of the Agathian military. His second in command is sir Teach, an efficient and ruthless tactician who led the Mason Army to victory in many battles. The two are brilliant tacticians and have shaped the Masons into a fighting force, but Malric is quite brash and almost as bold as Alfonso Argon once was. The colors of the Masons are red and black, coincidentally the colors of the Terrowin family. Their symbols are the black eagle, another Terrowin heraldic symbol, and the fist, used to represent the peasant uprising. Category:Lore Category:Conflicts